Looking Back
by Chero
Summary: Pure fluff!! About when Ginny and Draco first kissed and got together. Draco tells the story to his little Amanda! It's really sweet (in my opinion) so plz PLZ R&R!!!!!


Disclaimer: Don't own anything, I've told you that COUNTLESS TIMES!!!!! Grrrrr.... *stalks off*  
  
Looking Back  
  
  
  
"Daddy, tell me how you and Mummy met," said a little red-haired, flint eyed girl.  
  
Draco smiled, and replied, "Alright. Well, we didn't start out liking eachother at all, you know."  
  
Amanda smiled. "Well, tell me about when you guys finally kissed!" she exclaimed, in the manner usual of a 6 year old.  
  
Draco chuckled, "Alright then Manna. It all started when Mummy was in her 6th year and I was in my 7th."  
  
"At Hogwarts, you mean?" she chirped.  
  
"Yes. Now listen sweetheart," he gently chided, feeling her playing with tendrils of his long, silvery hair.  
  
His mind took him back in time as he told the story, although the story wasn't in as much detail as it was in his mind.  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Hey Weasel, you going to be sad when your ickle Harry-kins leaves you at graduation?" Draco sneered, although his insides were torn up. /What on earth is wrong with me?/  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Now little ferret head, you know I'm going to miss you more than anyone," she said with mock sarcasm.  
  
Draco replied, "Oh, wow. How original of you. You sure you can't come up with anything else to 'shock' me?" in his usual sarcastic tone. /Why did that hurt? I mean, ALMOST hurt?/  
  
Ginny cocked her head a bit, and for a second she thought. Her eyes brightened, and she sauntered towards him.  
  
Draco, not expecting this, felt his stomach flop at the look in her eyes. He backed up until he was against the wall.  
  
"W-what do you think you are doing, you red-headed witch?" he asked, trying to keep some semblence of his usual detached tone.  
  
Ginny chuckled, "I know I'm a witch, you twit, but you wanted me to do something better. Well......"  
  
She proceeded to get up on her tip-toes, and pressed her mouth to his.  
  
What they both weren't expecting was the warmth that went through them both. Ginny backed away quickly, much to Draco's displeasure.  
  
Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks were flushed. She brought her hand to her lips, amazed that the one touch could sear them so.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, looked calm and cool as a cucumber. But inside, his mind was having a battle.  
  
/You love her, you know./ his heart said.  
  
/NO!! She is a Weasley, enemy of the Malfoys for generations! I CAN'T love her, be attracted to her, anything like that./ his mind argued back.  
  
/Riiight. And what exactly was running through you when she kissed you?/ his heart asked slyly.  
  
/ARGH! LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE!!/ his mind screamed back.  
  
His heart chuckled, and decided that the seed had been planted.  
  
Ginny was still looking at him, albeit strangely.  
  
"What?!" he asked in a strangled voice.  
  
Ginny cocked her head again. Then she turned and ran towards her room. Gasping out the password, she ran into the common room, up to her room.  
  
/I cannot believe I just snogged Draco Malfoy, and LIKED IT!/ her mind screamed.  
  
She sat on the edge of her bed, and dropped her head in her hands. She felt tears started down her cheeks, and dripped down to the carpet.  
  
She jumped, when she felt a hand rub her back understandingly. She looked up, and saw Hermione sitting next to her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked gently.  
  
"I-I did something that Ron would k-kill me for!" Ginny sobbed out.  
  
"What did you do? It can't have been so bad-" Hermione started.  
  
"It was!!! I kissed Mafoy! Draco Malfoy!" she practically screeched.  
  
Hermione chuckled, "Well, maybe you like him. It's not a crime, you know. The only reason, probably, that he acts like such a prat is because of his parents. Maybe you can change him."  
  
Ginny looked at her incredulously, but nodded slowly. She walked over to her chest, and got out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink.  
  
**letter**  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I know what happened today was kind of freaky. I need to tell you something. Will you meet me at the lake? At your tree? Please. Tonite, at midnight. If I can get past Filch, so can you.  
  
As always,  
  
Ginny  
  
**end of letter**  
  
Ginny nodded, folded it, and headed towards the owlry. Giving it to the owl with the proper instructions of who to give it to and such, Ginny headed back to her room.  
  
At about ten minutes until midnight, Ginny made her way to the hallway. She started when Hermione and Harry stuck their heads out to wish her luck.  
  
She smiled, and ran outside as fast as she could, luckily never running into Filch or his cat.  
  
Her stomach was in knots, and she was flushed and sweating a bit. /Gosh, I must really like him, if he gets this out of me. I wonder how he feels./ she thought.  
  
Ginny made it right on time, to find Draco already leaning against the tree, his arms folded in front of him.  
  
His breath caught at how beautiful she looked to him. Suddenly, he couldn't think of another girl who could compare.  
  
"Draco, I-" she started, but was cut off when he walked up to her and silenced her with his lips.  
  
She pressed against him, and moaned, at the feelings coarsing through her. He pulled away, his arms wrapped around her waist, and hers around his neck.  
  
His hair was now disheveled, and his cheeks flushed. He smiled at her. A genuine smile.  
  
Ginny was shocked at this. It took her breath away at how beautiful he really was. She kissed him lightly on the nose.  
  
"I take it this means that we're going out now?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Draco threw his head back and laughed, and then looked back down at her, into her amber eyes.  
  
He kissed her again, lightly. "Yes, you little nymph. We are."  
  
She giggled, and kissed him again.... and again..... and then they finally snuggled at the base of their tree.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
"And that's how Mummy and I got together. Been together ever since." he concluded. Although he had left out the heated parts, she was only 6, he reveled in the memory of it.  
  
Manna bounced up and down, until he shushed her, and kissed her on her forehead goodnight, and made sure her blankets were tucked under her chin.  
  
When he turned around, he saw his Virginia, leaning against the doorframe, smiling at him.  
  
"I remember that one." she said, as he walked towards her. She was then rewarded with a soft kiss on the lips, that threatened to become more if they hadn't heard a giggle from the room they were standing in front of.  
  
"Go to sleep, dollface," Ginny said to her Amanda. Watching her little girl obediently close her eyes, she smiled tenderly.  
  
Draco picked Ginny up, all of a sudden, and carried her to their bedroom, spreading butterfly kisses all over her face, grateful that he had this wonderful woman as his wife.  
  
  
  
HOW WAS IT?!?! Pure fluff there. Anyhow, please review!!! Also, please read these authors' fics, they are SOOOO well written and good: Nukerliu, Ryoko Blue, and, of course Bookworm13. PLZ REVIEW!!! PRETTY PLZ, I LIVE ON THOSE!!!!!!! 


End file.
